A Second Chance At Love
by lilyput
Summary: Caroline has graduated and peace has returned to Mystic Falls. Now Tyler has left, trouble returns to town and Klaus comes to her aid. Caroline with face betrayal, dangers and loss but Klaus is there for her every step of the way. Will she be able to live her vampire life or will she let herself fall into darkness along with Mystic Falls? Can Klaus save her from mortal danger?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing related to Vampire Diaries. This chapter contains spoilers from the last episodes of season 4. Eventually there is a death of a character later on in the chapters. This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction so I hope that you all enjoy and check out my other stories.**

Caroline put down her red cap and gown by the stage. The football field was empty with the chairs still placed in front of the stage. She smiled at the gown thinking, wow she did it! She made it through high school! A familiar presence appears behind her. She wasn't surprised to see Klaus standing just steps from her. She smiles back at him as he stood with cool detachment, clearly happy to see her.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked softly.

He took a few steps toward her.

"I was already on my way."

She tilted her head in confusion. He reached inside his coat pocket, pulling out an envelope.

"I received your graduation notice…very subtle," he smirked.

She giggled.

"So I take it you'll be wanting cash?" he asked her.

"That….or a mini fridge." She smiles at him.

"Well, I thought about offering you a first class ticket to New Orléans," he said but his demeanor changed to calm and soft, "But I opted for something that I knew you would accept."

He was in front of her now. She listened for him to speak again, not sure what to expect..

"Tyler is free to return to Mystic Falls," he finally said to her. Her face brightened with happiness and shock.

"What?" she asked him, not sure it she heard him right.

"He is your first love," he said watching her glow, "I intend to be your last."

He leaned forward enough to kiss her tenderly on the cheek, "Congratulations, Caroline."

She smiled at him at how sweet and gentle he was with her and only with her.

"Come on, let's go before 12 angry hybrids come to pick a fight," he said leading her away from the football with her giggling as they went.

Klaus said his final goodbyes as he vamped away from sight. Caroline waved as he went, feeling her inner excited little girl moment making her want to jump up and down with joy. She spun around with glee. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Tyler.

"Tyler? Klaus is letting you come back! You can come back. You can come home….to me! Please, come back." She hangs up with her phone to her heart and a tear rolling down her cheek.

Tyler listened to Caroline's voicemail. He could not believe it! He could go home!

"Tyler? Who was that?" Hayley asked with a sheet wrapped around her body. Tyler sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. What had he done? As far as he was concerned, Caroline has no idea. He turned his head around.

"Caroline. Apparently, Klaus is letting me go home."

She walks over to him. She could sense his dilemma.

"Tyler, can you really go back there? Your mother is gone and that town has brought nothing but drama and suffering. You have a family here with the pack."

Tyler sighed. Since he was chased out of Mystic Falls, he's gathered small wolf packs together and was named alpha male. He had responsibilities to up hold, but does he not owe something for Caroline? He sighed again. He missed her so much. He punched the wall and sat grudged on the chair nearby in frustration.

"You are going back to Mystic Falls, aren't you?" Hayley asked. Tyler looked up at her.

"I owe her that, Hayley. After everything, I owe everyone that."

A week later, Caroline was driving back from running an errand for her mom. There was still no word from Tyler. She sighed at the memory of him with her. Was he okay? Did he even get her message? This whole drama with the Silas problem was not helping her either. On top of that, Jeremy was back and Bonnie is a ghost. Ugh! So much goes on here. Can they not have a month without anything being a supernatural catastrophe? She parks her car as her phone bleeps that she has a text. She looks down at her phone.

Tyler: I'm back in town. Meet me at the old Lockwood property.

Caroline smiles from ear to ear. She didn't even bother driving. She bolted vampire style to the woods where she would meet Tyler. She paced the woods, scanning the area for him.

"Tyler?"

No one was there. Then she felt a presence coming toward her. She looked to see Tyler walking over to her.

"Tyler," she whispered knowing he could hear her.

"Caroline."

She zoomed to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Oh my god! I thought that I would never see you again! I missed you so much!" she choked back tears. He stroked her hair.

"What made Klaus decide to let me back in?" he asked her.

"It was a graduation present. He's gone. He's in New Orleans! We can be together now!" she said leaning in to kiss him passionately. He stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He sighed and turned away from here, walking a few steps. "Tyler?"

He turned around to face her. "A lot has changed since I left, Care."

"What does that mean?" she asked him. As if on cue, Hayley appeared with a few other werewolves behind her. "Hayley? Tyler, what is going on here?"

Tyler walked to step in front of the werewolf group.

"While I was away, I found werewolves who needed help. I brought them together and became their leader. When I heard your voicemail, I was excited but yet sad. It reminded me of the past and what I lost because of this town."

"Tyler, what are you saying?" Caroline asked him.

"I'm saying that I have nothing here for me. I can't stay here without putting more people in danger and I can't leave these people. They have become a new family for me, Care."

"You had me!" Caroline started crying.

"No, I lost you when you found out about me and Hayley, when I saw that drawing Klaus gave you, when I bit you and when Klaus kicked me out of town. You don't deserve me, Caroline."

She vamped to him, "No, Tyler, please don't say that! We can be together and be happy again! Please don't leave me again!"

Tyler went up to her, kissing her forehead. He hugged her one last time.

"Find someone, Caroline. Be happy. Live your life."

She started crying. In that instant, they were gone with her crying in the grass.

Caroline didn't know how long she had been there crying but eventually she stood up with her phone ringing. Elena was calling her, probably wondering where she was. She picked up the phone as she started telling her best friend what happened.

Klaus wandered the streets of New Orleans, observing the rich culture and music. These were things he wished Caroline was here to see. Then something twinges his heart. He felt something was wrong. The first thing that came into his head was Caroline. Was something wrong? Was she in danger? Then again it was Mystic Falls and she was probably mixed up in another drama fest between supernatural beings. No, this was different. She wasn't in danger. He waited to sense something. He suddenly felt sadness and betrayal. He looked toward the direction that Mystic Falls would be. Caroline was upset and someone betrayed her. He picked up his phone, still facing the same direction of her town. After a few rings, she answered the phone.

"Klaus, I am not in the mood for phone stalking," she tried to say in a straight voice. Klaus could sense her despair.

"Caroline, what happened?" was all he said to her. He heard her pause and sniff with a sigh.

"It's nothing, okay? Nothing."

"Come now, love. Something is bothering you. You can't hide it from me."

He heard her sigh with a shudder.

"Caroline, please answer me," he said tenderly.

"Tyler came back and….." she choked back tears fighting to be released, "he only came back to tell me that we couldn't be together." Klaus growled at the sound of her struggling to keep it together.

"Why would he say that?"

"He said that he found a new family and it looks like he's back together with Hayley. He said that he didn't deserve me and that there was nothing for him back home anymore."

Klaus put the phone to his side to sigh back his rage. How dare Tyler betray her! She has done nothing but dodge his advances so she could remain loyal to Tyler. All her efforts and struggles were wasted and she knew it. If he ever saw Tyler again, Klaus would surely avenge her pain for her and only her. His instinct was right about her feelings.

"Caroline, listen to me. Tyler was not worthy of your caliber. He dishonors you with this. You deserve much better than someone weak like him. You deserve everything the world has to offer you," he said to her softly.

"Thank you," she said finally in control of her emotions, "I have to go now, Klaus."

"Alright, love. My offer for you still stands. All you have to do is ask."

With that she hung up. He put his phone away with a bit of hope on his face. He hated how it happened but was hoping that one day he would have a chance with her again. He sighs and walks through the crowd of people.

A witch steps out of her hiding spot in the ally. With the phone to her ear, she listens for him to pick up.

"Josh, I know how we can to Klaus. Find what you can about this Caroline. I think that since he was last in Mystic Falls, she might be there. Find her and do what you can to hold her until I get there with the others. …..Yes, in order to get his cooperation we need the leverage. Text me when you find her. I'll be seeing you." She puts her phone away and walks into the shaded ally alone.

Caroline walked out of the Grill with Elena beside her. Jeremy walked with them. With Tyler leaving her and Bonnie now a ghost, everyone was in depression mode. Jeremy tagged along to help the friends take to each other. He was not pleased with what Bonnie did to bring him to life again.

"This town is just cursed," Elena said. The others nodded in agreement.

"There has not been a drama free moment. Nothing seems to work out in the end," Caroline said.

"I would say that none of this would have started if I hadn't met Stefan but none of this was his or anyone's fault but mine," Elena said taking a seat on a nearby picnic table.

"Elena, you can't blame yourself for what you have no control over," Jeremy said, "And Bonnie agrees."

"But that's the thing. Because I'm the doppelgänger, we have had nothing but death, pain and suffering. It's like I'm a homing beacon for supernatural beings. Even with our plans, they always seem to backfire against us in the worst way. Now none of us can have a normal human life. We were all somehow affected by vampires, werewolves and magic. We have lost so much in the past two years alone."

"Elena, please stop feeling like this. Sure that you and I are vampires, Tyler's a werewolf, and Jeremy can see dead people and Bonnie is a witch, but things happen for a reason. You can't beat yourself up every time something bad happens to us. We are in this thing together. We can overcome anything, Elena. You just need to keep holding on to hope," Caroline said trying to liven up the atmosphere.

Elena gave a fake smile and sighed.

"I wonder what Silas will do now that Katherine took the cure. He can't die now. There's no reason to intimidate us anymore," Jeremy wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but we haven't seen or heard from him since then. I bet with our luck that he will try to find some way to get back at me for giving her the cure. She sure as hell isn't happy with me either," Elena replied playing with a leaf on the table.

"I would have loved to see her face! She probably thinks that everyone will just kill her now so that must mean that she took off. I truly think that she won't do anything to us anymore with her being human again," Caroline smirked with that picture in her head.

Then a strange guy walks up to the group. He was semi tall with black hair and dark skin and eyes. He looked to be in his early 20s. The group watched him approach.

"Hi, Josh," Jeremy waved.

"How do you know him?" Elena asked.

"He was at the Grill the other night. We hung out and played pool. He's moving in town."

"If I remember correctly, I beat you five times," Josh smirked.

"Wow, beating Jeremy five times?" Elena mocked.

"Okay, first of all it was three times and second I had a bad pool stick."

"Riiiight," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Josh this is Elena, my sister, and her best friend, Caroline."

"Nice to meet you, guys," Josh smiled.

"Josh is a warlock," Jeremy added.

Both of the friends' eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" Elena whispered.

"It's all good, I already sensed what you guys are," he noticed the vampires' worry looks, "Look, I'm not here to do anything. I'm just trying to do what you guys are doing, trying to live a happy normal life."

"Well, you picked the wrong place for that," Caroline scoffed.

"I bet, but this town will better tolerate me than others," he smiled. His phone went off. He checked his message. It was from his mother.

'Did you find her?"

"My mother," he explained to the others.

'sitting w her now.' He sent and put his phone away.

Caroline's phone went off.

"Mom needs me for something, I'll talk to you guys later," Caroline said standing up to leave.

"Nice meeting you, Caroline," Josh said as she left.

Gina walked the streets of New Orleans. She walked around the crowds and tuned out the obnoxious noise of the night's party. She had to find Klaus. She was following him today since Josh texted her. She had him in her sights but Klaus must have gotten lost in the crowd. She rounded a corner when she saw him, standing right in front of her.

"You've been following me all day," he said then grabbed her by the neck and thrust her against the wall in the ally, "And I want to know why a witch is following me."

She grabbed his arm with little hope of being able to get him off her. She tried to talk but he held her too tightly. He must have noticed because he threw deeper inside the ally way.

"Tell me, NOW!" he snarled as he advanced to her.

She gasped as she pushed herself away from him before reaching in her pocket. She pulled out her phone.

"I need your help," she choked.

"And what makes you think that I would even consider helping you with anything?" he growled he grabbed her by the collar of her jacket pulling her up to his face.

She quickly typed in her phone, "Because…." She showed him the front of the phone, "Because if you don't then Caroline will never see the light of day again."

Klaus looked stunned to see that video of Caroline talking with her friends near the Grill. The image of her made him let go of the witch, holding the phone in his hands. His eyes softened at the sight of her smiling.

"I need your help, Niklaus. That is all I ask of you," the witch said as she watched him look mesmerized by the video.

"And what is it that you need my help with, witch?" he growled slightly.

She adjusted her outfit, brushing the dirt off her.

"It's quite simple," she walked over to him as she regained her cool, "I need your help imprisoning Silas again."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing related to Vampire Diaries. Please enjoy and review! I am loving how quickly people have reviewed and added my story to favorites. Thanks to all! **

_Previously on A Second Chance At Love:_

_Klaus: Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls._

_Caroline: What?_

* * *

_Tyler: I don't deserve you, Caroline._

_Caroline: No, Tyler, please don't say that! We can be together and be happy again! Please don't leave me again! _

_Tyler went up to her, kissing her forehead. He hugged her one last time._

_Tyler: Find someone, Caroline. Be happy. Live your life._

* * *

_Klaus: Caroline, listen to me. Tyler was not worthy of your caliber. He dishonors you with this. You deserve much better than someone weak like him. You deserve everything the world has to offer you. _

_Caroline: Thank you. I have to go now, Klaus._

_Klaus: Alright, love. My offer for you still stands. All you have to do is ask._

* * *

_Jeremy: Hi Josh. Josh is a warlock._

* * *

_Klaus: And what makes you think that I would even consider helping you?_

_Gina: Because if you don't then Caroline will never see the light of day again._

_Klaus: And what is it that you need my help with, witch?_

_Gina: It's quite simple. I need your helping imprisoning Silas again._

* * *

And now chapter 2:

"You want me to help you imprison Silas?" he double checked.

"Yes," the witch said simply.

"The last witch who went up against him ended up dead and she was Katsia's descendent. I don't think that you have the power to even stand in the same room as him so you will forgive me if I refuse your help on little ludicrous farce."

Klaus began to walk away.

"Fine, then I will let my son kill her," She said walking away.

He vamped over to her.

"If you harm even a hair on her head, I will kill you and everyone you have ever loved."

"Then help me," she said confidently.

"What you ask is impossible. You are nowhere near strong enough for Silas."

"I'm not, but my family is."

Klaus looked at her closely.

"Why should I think to believe that your family will help?"

"Because, we are related to you, Klaus," she said, "My ancestor is your mother's sister. You are a very long distant cousin. We have the blood of the original witch, one of the most powerful bloodlines in the world. The power of our coven will stop him."

Klaus looked at fiercely.

"I don't believe you."

She moved her sleeve up to show him a tattoo. It was a mark that his mother had on her ankle which makes the symbol of their bloodline whenever the women become of age. Only his family would know that symbol and only his family as a human could have it. He looked up at her.

"Like it or not, we are family, no matter how distant. The spirits demand that Silas be imprisoned once again and I need your abilities to take him down."

Klaus looked up at his long distant cousin.

"Where do we start?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "First, we return to Mystic Falls."

Caroline and Elena were walking the old Lockwood property. All sorts of memories flooded between them. Now they were talking about college and whatever future they can have together.

"Where are you going for school?" Elena asked.

"Well, I saw a few good colleges like Purdue and Denver and all sorts but I haven't decided yet. You?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"You should go, Elena. I know that it will be what your family would want."

"Caroline! Elena!" a voice called in the distance.

Jeremy came up with Josh next to him.

"Josh and I were going to a party later, you guys want to go?"

"Sure," Elena said.

Caroline sighed, "I think that I'll go run some errands. I'll see you guys later."

She said her goodbyes and took off in her car. She drove until she found the old Lockwood property. She trudged through woods alone. She swung around a tree as she walked, smelling the air, hearing every little sound around her. This was her therapy; her way of letting herself feel free. This was where she and Tyler first kissed. She found the old tomb underground. This was where he first changed into a werewolf. Even though she should hate him, she just couldn't drop every feeling about him like that. A sound made her stop. She didn't expect anyone to be here. She's usually the only one here. Another sound came from a distance.

"Who's there?" she asked.

No one was there. Then she saw two hybrids appear. She stepped back from them.

"Caroline Forbes? Klaus is fond of you," one said.

"It's nothing personal, darling," the other said.

With that they attacked her. She threw, kicked and punched at them but they kept coming. She managed to drop one of them dead but the other go on top of her.

"You will pay for killing him," he said preparing to bite her.

In an instant, the hybrid gasped and grunted. He fell to the side to reveal Klaus standing over her with the hybrid's heart in his hand.

"Hello, love. I see I missed one before I left," he smiled dropping the heart. She let him help her to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she sighed in relief. She didn't realize that she was grasping his hand still. She quickly let his hand go and cleared her throat.

"I came to see you again."

"Just me?"

"Well and to see about putting Silas out of his misery."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"I have a witch who believes that she has a plan to imprison him again. I think that it's time for a little pay back to him."

She smiled, so glad to see him.

"You somehow manage to appear when I need help," she pointed out, "the phone call and now this rescue."

He smiled with her, "it does appear so." He started pulling up his sleeve.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Well unless you want to die a slow and painful death, you may want to have at it." He nodded toward her wrist.

She looked at her wrist. It was bitten. She held it up to see. She didn't even feel the bite.

"Here, sweetheart," he offered his wrist.

She slowly held onto his arm. She stepped closer to him. She kept eye contact with him as she slowly brought her mouth to his skin. He smiled in encouragement as she bit down. He was seriously turned on with her biting him. He kept his cool as she drank from him. When Caroline brought her head up from his wrist, she was nearly nose to nose with him. She froze at how close they were. Klaus just stared at her. God she was a goddess. She smelled like roses to him. He could sense her heart racing and her body reacting to him. He smiled gently to her. Slowly, he lifted a hand to her face as though if he moved too fast then she would bolt. He touched her carefully, assessing her reaction.

"I have missed you, Caroline. My only regret was leaving you to have to overcome such betrayal from another," he whispered.

She blinked as she breathed in his scent. His expensive cologne was intoxicating. She was so overwhelmed with the scent that she had to hold onto his shoulders to stay upright.

Klaus felt a sense of pleasure knowing that she needed him for strength. He gazed into her lovely eyes. He could see that she was unsure how to react to this moment. It was as though she was debating on what to do inside her head. Then he found himself leaning toward her face. How he wanted to know how she felt against his own lips. The taste of her as they kissed in the woods. He edged cautiously for fear of her deciding to deny him. Klaus could hear her heart beat racing faster as he drew nearer to her lips. He stroked her cheek.

"You are the most precious thing in the world to me, Caroline. Never forget that."

Caroline was panting silently. She body was hot and she felt some delight in him leaning toward her. Her question is, should she let him connect to her lips? Should she finally give in to him? What was the worst that could happen? She parted her lips as sensed him nearly against hers. She shut her eyes tightly as she waited for the kiss. Then Klaus did something that  
she didn't expect. As though he sensed her inner doubts, he lifted his head to her forehead, planting his kiss there. He held his kiss there for a bit, savoring the moment. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I care for you deeply, Caroline. I can wait for you for an eternity if I must. I will never give up on you," he said.

She looked up at him with soft eyes. She smiled as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Then her phone went off, they were so into the moment that Caroline didn't hear it right away. Klaus straightened and let go of her face. She sighed as she brought out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Caroline? Where are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm heading home, what's up?"

"Bonnie told Jeremy that Silas is coming back in town."

"Why would he come back?"

"He probably wants to kill us for ruining his chances of being reunited with Katsia."

"Okay, do you guys have a plan?"

"Bonnie's going to look into that. Until then be careful."

"With my luck? Right."

"Come by the house and we can try to figure it out, Care."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Caroline hangs up, looking at Klaus.

"Are you the reason why Silas is returning?" Caroline asked with a head tilt.

"I have no idea, but I can consult my witches about it."

"Okay, well, we should go over to the Salvatore house."

They started walking into the woods together. Klaus offered his arm to her. She hesitated for a moment but shrugged and wrapped her arm around his.

"Are Elena and Jeremy living there now?"

"Yeah, um," clearing her throat, "After Jeremy was brought back to life by Bonnie, he needed a place to stay and the Salvatore house was really the only place next to living in Tyler's old house with Matt, so."

Klaus looked confused.

"How is Jeremy back to life? Even the most powerful of witches couldn't defy the forces of nature that way."

She looked sad all the sudden, "Bonnie performed the spell, but it ended up killing her. That's how she died."

Klaus nodded as they went.

"A girl sacrificing herself for the one she loves," he noted.

Caroline sighed as they went.

Elena was sitting near Damon on the coach. Stefan was leaning against a door frame. Jeremy looked like he must be talking to Bonnie while he stood near the fireplace.

"What should we do about Silas?" Elena asked everyone.

"Well, without Bonnie being here anymore the spell that turned to stone failed so we may not be able to find a witch strong enough to do it this time," Stefan said.

"Bonnie's trying to figure out how to at least protect ourselves from him but until then, we need to be careful in case he appears as one of us again," Jeremy said.

Just then, Caroline entered the house. The others looked confused when Klaus followed her inside.

"We didn't expect you to show," Damon snarled, "I thought your ass would be have wasted with the Marde Gras."

Klaus did his side grin, "Yes, well, I figured I would stop by and see if I could lend my assistance with your little Silas problem. If I hadn't arrived then the lovely Caroline wouldn't be standing here with us."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked.

"It's not a big deal. Some of the surviving hybrids tried to attack me and Klaus saved me," Caroline said casually.

The others relaxed a little. Damon stood up to look at Klaus better.

"More like he sent those hybrids over to Caroline so he could show up as her knight and shining armor, hoping that she would fall for him, finally," he mocked.

Klaus flashed in front of him.

"My hybrids have deserted me and know that I would kill them without a second thought if they so much as look at her the wrong way. You mind your tongue before I rip it out," he snarled.

A hand touched his shoulder. Klaus turned his head slightly to see Caroline standing next to them, prepared to break up a fight.

"Guys, not the place and not the time," Caroline snapped.

"She's right. We need to work together if we are to find out how to stop Silas," Stefan said.

"And I think I have the solution," a voice said from the halls. Two sets of steps came through the house. Everyone turned to see who it was. Klaus wasn't worried at all.

"About time you should up," he growled.

"Sorry Klaus, not all of us can move faster than humans," the woman voice said. She rounded the corner and stood at the entrance to the room.

"You're a witch," Jeremy said.

"You know her?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"I met her at New Orleans a few days ago. She had the gull to threaten to hurt you if I didn't cooperate but it would appear that we have a mutual agreement that we all wish Silas out of our hair," Klaus said glaring at the witch.

"How do you plan on accomplishing this?" Stefan asked.

"With the power of a witch's circle," she said, "And with that, I need all of your help."

"You are related to the original witch?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie must be telling him all this.

"Yes I am."

"If you are a relative to the original witch, then how do we know that we can trust you? She tried to kill all the originals which would have killed most of us here since Klaus started our bloodline. How do we know that we can trust you at all and how do we know that this isn't another backstabbing plot to kill every last one of us?" Damon said walking up to her.

"I can only give you my word. Silas is a plaque that must be stopped. The spirits demand my family of this."

"Why you?" Elena asked.

"Because Silas is trying to find a way to see Katsia again and I fear that he may have found another way."

"And how would that work?" Caroline asked.

"By sacrificing everyone from this town," a male voice said. The man stepped around the corner behind the witch.

"Josh?" Jeremy asked.

**Say what?! LOL I know I'm a brat for ended chapters with suspense but that only makes readers want to read more right? I hope you enjoy what my story has to offer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on A Second Chance At Love:

Klaus: He is your first love. I intend to be your last.

Caroline: Please don't leave me again!

Tyler: Find someone, Caroline. Be happy. Live your life.

Klaus: And what is it that you need my help with, witch?

Gina: It's quite simple. I need your help in imprisoning Silas again.

A hybrid prepared to attack Caroline. In an instant, the hybrid gasped and grunted. He fell to the side to reveal Klaus standing over her with the hybrid's heart in his hand.

Klaus: Hello, love. I see I missed one before I left.

He smiled dropping the heart.

As though he sensed her inner doubts, Klaus lifted his head to her forehead, planting his kiss there. He held his kiss for a bit, savoring the moment. He rested his forehead against hers.

Klaus: I care for you deeply, Caroline. I can wait for you for an eternity if I must. I will never give up on you.

Gina: Silas is a plaque that must be stopped. The spirits demand my family of this.

Elena: Why you?

Gina: Because Silas is trying to find a way to see Katsia again and I fear that he may have found another way.

Caroline: And how would that work?

A male voice: By sacrificing everyone from this town.

The man stepped around the corner behind the witch.

Jeremy: Josh?

And now chapter 3:

Josh stepped beside the witch.

"Yes, Josh is my son. I sent him here to help me convince Klaus to help and to keep an eye out for signs of Silas," the witch said.

"Gina told me of her plan to complete a witch's circle, but to do that we need to wait for the rest of the family to show up so they can complete the circle to trap him," Klaus said.

"How many are we talking here?" Damon.

"Three more. We have until 2 weeks before Silas performs the spell and destroys the veil," Gina said.

"What's in 2 weeks?" Jeremy asked.

"A sacred comet that passes by once every 500 years," Josh said.

"What comet is that?" Elena asked.

"It's a comet that was blessed by the spirits. Every 500 years, the comet passes over the Earth, giving witch's a power boost. With my family and the comet, we will have the power to imprison him permanently without a chance of him breaking from his prison again," Gina said.

"But what is Silas's plan?" Elena asked.

The witch moved closer to the group.

"Silas plans on using the comet to tear down the veil permanently, hoping that he will be able to see her again. If he succeeds, the balance of power would change, the world could come to an end as the supernatural dead, good and bad, return to this world. On top of that, he intends sacrifice every person in this town to fulfill the spell's requirements," Gina said.

"How do you know all of this?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I channeled my ancestor for guidance," Gina said.

Everyone just looked at each other. If Silas wanted to kill everyone in town, then that includes family, friends and themselves as well.

Caroline walked out of the house toward her car. Her mind was still reacting to what she heard. That would mean that her mother would be in danger as well. She made to unlock her car, shaking her head. She thought she heard a sound behind her. She turned around to hear some more but there was nothing. It must have been someone from the house. She shook her head and got in the car to drive away. As she drove away, she saw Klaus watching from a window in the house.

'I care for you deeply, Caroline. I can wait for you for an eternity if I must. I will never give up on you,' came into her head as she remembered their moment in the woods.

She smiled at him as she disappeared onto the main road.

Klaus watched her drive away from the house. He sighed. It felt so good to be close to her again as though a part of him was missing that only she could fill. He only wanted to love and protect one person, her. He didn't look as Stefan stepped beside him. Stefan leaned against the frame.

"She's come a long way since I first came back here two years ago," Stefan said, "She changed into a completely different person."

Stefan caught a sight of her car before she was out of sight. Klaus looked toward him.

"I find that hard to believe," Klaus said. Stefan snorted.

"Trust me. When I came back and met Elena, She tried everything to get me to like her. She flirted and tried to get me to hang with her," he went on.

"So what happened?" Klaus said not able to hide his jealousy.

"I rejected her every time until I finally told her that it was never gonna happen. I don't think you would know Caroline two years ago."

"Why is that?"

"She was self-centered, shallow, mean, selfish and inconsiderate of others. She was very controlling of everybody around her. To be honest, she wasn't a very good friend to Elena and the others. That all changed when vampires came into town," said Stefan.

Klaus turned to lean against the window with his back.

"Sort of sounds like me centuries ago," Klaus said.

Stefan grinned, "Me too."

"How did Caroline become a vampire?" Klaus asked.

Stefan paused for a minute.

"Well, she was in the car with Tyler and Matt when Tyler had a huge migraine. He was driving and swerved off the road. She was rushed to the hospital with a serious head injury. The doctors weren't sure if she would live. She was bleeding in her head so bad that she had to have surgery. Everyone was so shocked that she lived."

"How did she?" Klaus asked.

Stefan smiled, "I saved her. I gave her my blood after her surgery. By that time, Katherine was wreaking havoc on the town, tormenting everyone. She snuck into Caroline's room and turned her for what we thought was a shot against us. We later realized that she arranged for Tyler become a werewolf and for Caroline to be a vampire for your curse to be broken."

Klaus stepped away from the window a bit. He took in everything.

"How did she take the transformation?" Klaus asked, helping himself to some of Damon's scotch.

Stefan stepped over to him.

"It was hard for her. She had to discover herself at first alone. She struggled with her emotions and blood urges until Elena and I helped her. Even then she was still same old Caroline just heightened but she changed after we freed her from Katherine's torment. She transformed herself in this person now," Stefan added.

Klaus downed his glass of scotch.

"It seems that Katerina has conflicted more than a few lives over the course of her years."

"A lesson that people apparently learn the hard way," Stefan pointed out.

Klaus nodded, "Indeed."

"I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Stefan, we were close in the 20's but not that close today."

"Here me out," Stefan said stepping close to Klaus with a serious face.

"I'm all ears," Klaus said taking another swig of scotch.

"All I ask is that you take care of Caroline," he whispered.

Klaus put down his drink.

"Do you intend to mock me, Stefan?"

"I know that you care for her and I know that Tyler left her for good. All I ask is that you take care of her whether she has the same feelings for you or not. I think that after everything, she deserves some happiness and a good life."

"I would have to agree with you, mate," Klaus said, "Rest assured that I intend to help her live her vampire life whether she accepts my offer or not."

Stefan nodded as he made to walk to his room upstairs. He paused to turn toward Klaus.

"Caroline is one of my friends. Keep in mind that if you hurt her then I will feel obligated to have a witch imprison you again," Stefan said before he walked away.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Klaus smirked as he made to leave for his house.

Caroline was walking down through the woods alone. She could sense him nearby. Her heart was filled with joy as she moved faster through the woods. He was here. She could feel it. She stumbled over a log. With a sniff, she tried to find him. She turned this way and that to try to even catch a glimpse of him. With a sigh, she gazed out in the distance. He was here! She knew that for certain! How could he be gone after a second of being here?

"Caroline," a familiar voice said behind her.

She smiled at the sound of his voice. How she missed it. She turned around to see Tyler standing nearby a tree, smiling at her. He was back to see her and this time there were no other werewolves with him.

"You came back? Why?" she asked him.

He grinned at her.

"I came back for you, Caroline. The others couldn't give me what I had from the start."

"And what's that," she smirked.

He stepped in front of her, taking her face in his hands.

"True love," he said.

She smiled at him as they made to kiss. In an instant, Tyler shouted in pain. Caroline pulled back to see a piece of a wooden stake through his chest.

"TYLER!" she exclaimed.

She went with him as he fell to his knees.

"Caroline," he gasped as his skin began to shrivel and turn gray.

"Tyler! No! Tyler! Please!" she cried.

She sobbed as he fell to his side dead. She looked up to find who did this. Then Klaus showed up with another stake in his hands.

"Tough break, Caroline," he mocked.

"Why?" she said, "WHY?"

She jumped up to him, beating at his chest in anger. He stood there with a smile.

"I almost forgot how gullible you are, Caroline. How could Klaus ever fall for you?" he mocked.

Caroline froze. She backed up quickly.

"What's the matter, Caroline? It's me Klaus," he used an innocent mocking voice.

"You're not Klaus," she said backing away.

"No? Then who am I, Caroline?" he grinned.

"Silas," she whispered taking off into the woods.

In an instant, he was before her, still in the form of Klaus.

"Did you think that I would forget what you and your friends did months ago? Did you honestly think that I wouldn't want revenge for preventing me to be reunited with my one true love?" Silas said.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

He laughed as he stepped toward her.

"I can do wonders with you and the thing is, we have eternity," he growled as he charged at her.

She was being pinned down by strong hands. She tried to break his grip but Silas's hands must be holding her down. She whimpered and cried as she struggled.

"Caroline? Caroline! It's alright!" Klaus' voice said, "Wake up! Caroline!"

She opened her eyes with utter panic. Silas was still Klaus as he tried to pin her struggling hands in her room.

"Let go!" she said.

"Caroline! It's alright! You were having a dream," Silas said to her with worried eyes.

"No! Let go! You're not Klaus!" She grunted against him.

It was as if everything clicked.

"Caroline, I'm not Silas. He's not here yet, remember? You are safe. It was only a dream," he said keeping her from bolting out of bed.

She stopped struggling. She panted as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Caroline, it's alright. It's me not Silas," he whispered.

She sat up in her bed looking at him.

"You're safe, love," he said softly.

After a moment, she leaned into his chest as she let the rest of her nightmare panic run its course. She cried a little while her body shook. Klaus didn't say anything as he let her calm herself down.

"He was there, Klaus. He was there and he killed Tyler right in front of me! He looked just like you," she said as she calmed down.

Klaus brought her face to look at him.

"It was only a dream love, nothing more."

She nodded. She processed the fact that they were in her room in her house.

"Where's my mom?" she asked.

"Last I heard, she was working late tonight. I came to make sure you were alright," he said moving her hair from her face.

She sighed her last moment of panic. Having him here made her feel oddly at peace, safe and secure. It was as if everything he said just took away her fears.

"Thank you," she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just freaked out," she said.

"Then, I'll let you go back to sleep," he said standing up to leave, "Goodnight, Caroline."

"Wait," she said before he vamped out the window.

He paused to look at her.

"Can you stay here for a bit?" she asked him.

"Of course, love," he said walking back to her.

She moved over for him to lie down next to her. He lay down next to her under the covers as she laid her head down on her pillow.

"Thanks," she said as she got comfortable in her bed.

He rolled to his side to face her, gently stroking her cheek.

"I have told you before, I would do anything for you, love," he said.

She smiled at him as she let herself fall asleep. He smiled at how easily her fell asleep with him here as though she was completely trusting him to keep her safe as she slept. He felt so happy to finally be able to be close to her. He watched her sleep for a while, taking in the lovely sight of her being at peace. He had felt her distress earlier and rushed over to her immediately. Good thing he did. As he arrived, she was thrashing in her sleep. He sighed quietly as he made to leave her in peace, but as he rolled over, she unconsciously rolled over with her head on his chest. She arm reached around him, holding him close to her. She sighed and moaned as she continued to sleep. Looking at her lovingly, he made sure he was comfortable as he wrapped his arms around her sleeping body before he too went to sleep.

Stefan made to return home from a night at the Grill. He made to get in his car when he thought he heard a scream in ally. He vamped over to the side of the building, looking for the source of the sound. Maybe it was a woman being attacked by vampires. He let his vampire instincts take over his senses. He sniffed and listened and looked around but no one was around. He couldn't sense anything around him. Where did that scream come from?

"Hello?" Stefan called.

Another loud noise came from behind him. Stefan jerked around but saw no one. He looked down as his phone began to ring. He pulled his phone from his pocket. Damon was calling, probably trying to find out where he was for something. Stefan glanced around him again before he made to answer the phone. Without even being aware of it, someone came up behind him and broke his neck. Stefan fell to the ground in a heap with his phone still ringing in his hand. The intruder stepped closer to Stefan's body as he looked down at him. The only light in the ally was a flickering street light as the intruder stepped into the light. The intruder appeared as the spitting image of Stefan as he smiled at the real Stefan still lying on the ground.

"Hello Stefan, Good to see you again," he said with a smirk, "I'm back."


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on A Second Chance at Love:

Tyler: Find Someone, Caroline. Be happy. Live your life.

Gina: Silas is a plaque that must be stopped. The spirits demand my family of this.

Elena: Why you?

Gina: Because Silas is trying to find a way to see Katsia again and I fear that he may have found another way.

Caroline: And how would that work?

Josh: By sacrificing everyone from this town.

Gina: We have until 2 weeks before Silas performs the spell and destroys the veil.

Jeremy: What's in 2 weeks?

Josh: A sacred comet that passes by once every 500 years.

Elena: What comet is that?

Gina: It's a comet that was blessed by the spirits. Every 500 years, the comet passes over the Earth, giving witch's a power boost. With my family and the comet, we will have the power to imprison him permanently without a chance of him breaking from his prison again.

Stefan: Caroline is one of my friends. Keep in mind that if you hurt her then I will feel obligated to have a witch imprison you again.

Klaus: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Stefan fell to the ground in a heap with his phone still ringing in his hand. The intruder stepped closer to Stefan's body as he looked down at him. The only light in the ally was a flickering street light as the intruder stepped into the light. The intruder appeared as the spitting image of Stefan as he smiled at the real Stefan still lying on the ground.

Silas: Hello Stefan, Good to see you again. I'm back.

And now chapter 4:

Caroline woke in her bed. She rolled over to her side to face the sun shining through her window. She smiled at the morning's greeting. Then she smelled something on her bed. She sat up to look at her pillow. She looked around her room. She ran her fingers through her hair then remembered her dream and Klaus came to her. His head print still there in her pillow. She brought it up to her face to smell his scent. It still smelled of his cologne and manly scent. He didn't leave too long ago. She smelled breakfast coming from the other side of her door. Her mother must have come home in the night and woke up to make breakfast. Her mother never was one for sleeping in late. Caroline put her pillow back as a piece of paper fell on her bed. She put down her pillow to see what the note said. She turned red as she read the note.

_I felt that you didn't want your mother to find you sleeping in my arms. You sleep so soundly. I hope that you will call on me for anything._

_Klaus_

She sniffed as she put the paper in her nightstand drawer. She coughed to herself in slight embarrassment.

"Caroline? Are you up?" Her mother asked.

Caroline grinned. Her mother was getting better at sensing vampires since her daughter is a vampire.

"Yeah, I'm up," she said getting out of bed.

She strolled in as her mother got done making scrambled eggs and toast, a simple breakfast since her mother wasn't too good in the kitchen.

"Aha! Such a breakfast," Caroline mocked playfully.

"I'm not THAT bad at cooking," her mother giggled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So how was your night?" she asked.

The sheriff leaned on the bar with her coffee in hand.

"A triple crash last night, I was up making sure that everything was collected for the accident investigation."

"Ouch," Caroline said sipping her OJ.

Caroline watched her mother put down her coffee. Caroline looked at her mother as she made a face.

"Is this one of those 'we need to talk' moments?" Caroline asked her.

Her mother smiled a little.

"Caroline, I have to ask you, are you interested in Klaus?"

Caroline froze, "What?"

"Please, Caroline, I'm a sheriff and a mother. I notice things. I'm not looking to interfere, I just want to make sure of something."

"Of what?"

"That you are happy and that he is not pressuring you or compelling you to do anything you don't want to do," her mother said.

Caroline nodded. She was a little miffed that her mother would ask her that but she knew that she was only looking out for her only daughter. Caroline and her mother had been through a lot. Their bond grew when she became a vampire. Her mother deserved much more than a life of this kind of drama.

"I am happy. I mean ever since Tyler left, I felt out of place. I do think that there may be something there, but I promise that he's not pressuring me into anything. I feel safe with him."

Her mother nodded, "As long as you are happy, Caroline. At this point, after everything you've been through, that's what matters to me."

She smiled as she went over to hug her daughter.

"Thanks, mom," she said as her mother went to her room.

Josh and Jeremy were eating lunch at the Grill when Damon and Elena came in.

"Hey, guys," Jeremy said to the couple.

"Hey, have you guys seen Stefan today?" Elena asked them.

"No, not since yesterday," Josh said.

"Apparently he's MIA," Damon said.

"I can have my mother help track him," Josh offered.

"No, he's probably around here somewhere. He just didn't come in last night," Elena said.

"Maybe he's taking a quick trip to prepare for Silas," Jeremy pondered as he drank his coke.

"Without saying anything to me? Little brother and I may have issues but he at least tells me when he takes off," Damon muttered mockingly.

"Damon, I'm sure he's fine," Elena said stroking his arm.

"Something just doesn't feel right," Damon said as he looked at his love.

Klaus stood in his house as Gina and another witch walked to his study. He washed down some of his scotch. He glanced at them as he refilled his drink.

"I trust that this little family reunion was splendid, especially when the rest of you lot arrive here," he said.

Gina smiled as her cousin made her way up stairs to her room.

"Yes, Emily was just telling me that the rest are on their way. Everyone will be here in a few days."

"Yes, well you will forgive me if I don't feel the same sentiment on having a bunch of witches in my home while one of my greatest enemies is planning to destroy this town," he smiled taking a drink.

"I do realize that your mother, our ancestor, tried to kill you and the rest of your family. Please know that she wants Silas gone as much as any person."

Klaus walked over to the witch as he spoke, "I do not have to remind you of the consequences of stabbing me in the back in any way."

"I do understand that Klaus, but know that I know the kind of person you really are. I will protect my own and I am prepared to do whatever it takes to protect my family. I hope that I do not have to remind you of that," she shot back at him as he approached.

"I also hope," he said finishing his glass, placing it on a table, "That if anything should happen to anyone in my family, I will not hesitate to kill you, your family and everyone you have ever met."

She smiled, tilting her head to the side, "Does that include your young little vampire girlfriend? She has a lot of spirit. She has a good heart."

"Yes, she does."

"I know that she is special to you," Gina noted.

"Then you know that nothing is to happen to her," Klaus said.

"I understand, Klaus. Together, we can stop Silas for good," Gina said.

Caroline went to the cemetery alone. All she carried was a bouquet of flowers to place at a grave. Slowly she walked until she found her target; her father's grave. She crouched down to brush away the leaves and twigs off his stone. She replaced the dead flowers with the fresh ones.

"Daddy? There are times that I wish that I could take a clock and make time go backwards. So much has happened since you left. I bet that this was the last thing that you wanted for your daughter. God, I wish you were here. Silas is coming back and I'm already having nightmares about him. It's starting to really freak me out. I need you dad. Your little girl still needs you. I just hope that you're happy wherever you are," she said with a sigh.

She touched her father's stone before she turned around. Klaus stood near a tree close by. She didn't seem surprised at all to see him there.

"I saw that you bolted this morning," she smirked.

Klaus smiled, "Yes well, it would have been interesting if your mother walked in to see you so close to me last night."

She laughed at the thought, "She probably would have shot you."

"I don't doubt that."

"What brings you here? Do you have a previous childhood memory centuries ago or something?"

"No, I wanted to see you again," he said.

She looked back at her father's grave again.

"You miss your father," Klaus said, it wasn't a question.

"Every day," she said resting a hand on the stone, "Sometimes I look back at my life and wonder if he was truly proud of me for the person I became. Me getting turned into a vampire didn't exactly go too well with him."

"I can imagine."

"Even though I was a vampire, a thing that he was raised to hate, he still loved me. In his way, he tried to 'fix me' so he didn't have to kill me."

"And what did he mean by 'fixing you'"

Caroline shook her head, "It's a long story. I don't want to remember the bad times right now."

"Stefan told me of your transformation and how it was hard for you. I can imagine that being hard for you in the beginning."

"Yeah, I was nowhere near prepared to be smothered with a pillow in my hospital bed. I guess the only good thing about it was me getting back at Damon for the terrible things he did to me when I was still human."

"What exactly was that?"

Caroline started walking through the cemetery, knowing that Klaus would catch up.

"He was more after Elena and causing mayhem in town. He used me to get to Elena and to help get Katherine out of the tomb."

"Ah, I heard that he was obsessed with Katherine back then."

"Obsessed was an understatement. He would have burned the whole town to get Katherine out of the tomb. He was not happy when he realized that she wasn't there the whole time."

"Damon does have a way with cause drama, doesn't he?" he noted stepping over a branch.

"That he does."

"I don't know if you heard, but I talked to Gina and she tells me that the rest of her family with be here in a few days. Soon we will have everything we need to stop Silas."

She shuddered at the name, "The sooner the better. He's caused so much damage already with Jeremy and now Bonnie."

"I will keep you safe, Caroline," he said without thinking.

She smiled at him as they went. They talked and laughed for what seemed for hours as they wandered around the wilderness. Caroline never really had a full conversation with him before. He is certainly not the person he was when she had first met him. The more time she spent with him, the more attractive he seemed to her. That emptiness feeling goes away when he's near.

Klaus smelled her intoxicating scent. How lavishing she was to him. Her lovely golden curls bounced as she moved. Her lovely eyes showed intelligence and innocence. Her smile brightened the world no matter how small. She was utterly perfect to him. Tatia could not stand a chance against Caroline's beauty.

They both smelled the quickly approaching rain. The sky thundered and roared above them. They didn't react in time before the heavens cried all around them. Caroline squealed a little as the cold rain hit them. Klaus laughed as he put his coat around her head.

"I think the tomb is just up here," Caroline said as she vamp with Klaus next to her. They made it to the entrance of the tomb. The rain was just beginning to get worse with lightning and high winds picking up. They were both soaking wet as the watched the rain pour in front of them.

"That was crazy," Caroline giggled whipping the rain from her face. She set Klaus' soaking jacket on a boulder nearby to try to dry it.

Her hair was clung to her face and body. Her wet clothes emphasized her curves. Klaus cleared his throat to distract himself.

"Yes well, mother nature tends to have that affect."

They smiled at each other. Then lightning struck too close to the opening of the cave. Caroline jumped and clung to the nearest person in the room with her head hiding in his chest. Klaus had them step deeper in the tomb as he watched for other dangers with her in his arms. They froze for a moment, waiting for lightning to strike near them again. Slowly, Caroline looked up from his chest. He glanced down at her. They stared at each other for a moment until Klaus took a chance and brought his lips down to hers. Believe it or not, she kissed him back. They kissed passionately with moans and caresses. Klaus was pleased as she began removing his shirt. With his torso exposed, he vamped her to the cave wall with her grunting at the impact and the pleasure of him wanting her too. He brought his head to her neck as she panted with desire. She peeled off her coat. Klaus pushed her tank over her head, exposing her bra. She pushed him away with a mischievous grin. He grinned at her aggression as he removed his belt, watching her unzip her skirt. She came at him again in her unmentionables as they made their way deeper into the cave. At the end of the cave, Klaus had her on her back on the ground. With only a few remained pieces of clothing, they kissed with pure desire and lust. Caroline took the weight on him on her as he nudged and teased her neck. She laughed at his impatience to have her. She could feel him wanting to bite her. He pulled back from her neck as he made to pay attention to her chest. She held his face in her hands.

"Do it," she panted.

He shuddered with a growl. She pulled him closer to her neck. Not able to fight back the urge anymore, he bit her. She moaned at the feel of him on her neck. He pulled back long enough for her to roll him on his back as the kissed. She brought her mouth to his neck and bit him back. He grunted at the huge turn on he was getting with the feel of her pulling his hybrid bite cure from his body. How he loved the feel of her using him for sustenance. She pulled back with blood trailing down her chin. He sat up with her in his lap. He licked his own blood off her lips. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs as they made out once more. He rolled her over as they made love in the quiet tomb with the sound of lightning and rain still pounding from outside.


End file.
